Not as it seems
by berryblue96
Summary: randomness
1. Chapter 1

Some things are stranger than they seen. Have you ever seen a flower bloom in the spring time? You think it's just nature, right? Wrong. And the sounds late at night when you can't sleep? Not the wind like adults want you to believe. I had to learn all of this the hardest way. By experiencing it.

I was just a regular, 9th grade teenager until the day I met the new kid. His name is Xavier Josh. I thought that he was good looking, but there was just something totally different about him from other boys. He has the blond, golden hair, the green-as-fresh leaves eyes, and around 5' 7". I made the mistake of thinking that he was the quiet, never does anything out of the ordinary kind of guy when he beat up one of the jocks after they tried to beat him up. I was BEYOND shocked when I saw him knock Jeff-the jock- out, along with the other jock. Some new guy that I hadn't met. Let me tell you that after that night, I stayed away from Xavier Josh.  
Around the middle of the first semester, I saw something...not normal. And I did something...scary and NOT normal. I was just walking threw my back ground-which was more like a forest-when I hear a growling. I looked around and then, in the shadows, I saw this...creature. It growled at me and I froze. It creped closer to me and I realized that it looked like some mutated, half human-half lizard thing! I suddenly took off running and screaming toward my house as fast and loud as I could. The creature followed me and tackled me. I landed on my stomach, but turned fast enough to get on my back. The thing growled and started snapping at me, not 2' from my face.

I kept screaming till I finally just screamed at the top of my lungs, "Get the hell OFF OF ME!" My eyes shut and threw my eye lids, I saw a flash of light and the creature was gone. In an instant, I opened my eyes and saw the thing at least 5 feet from me, gasping and talking in some strange language. How was I not dead? What was that light? And what in the would WAS GOING ON? The thing spoke English in a hiss. "We ssshall rule and you will ssserve us. Your death will be our victory. Thingss are not yet finished." And it combusted.

I was froze. My arm was bleeding, it was hard to breath, and I couldn't understand what had just happened. I tried to sit up, failing the first 2 times. When I finally managed, I had to keep my hand on a tree for balance. I had to get home and get help incase there were more of those things. By the time I got home, I was so dizzy, the walls looked like swirls. Thank goodness I knew where all the numbers on the phone was, because I needed help NOW. I dialed Nicki's number, while slumping agenst the wall and slowly sliding down it to the floor.

"Hello?" "N-Nicki? I-I need h-help." "Jessie? Oh my God! Where are you! What had happened?" It was getting hard to remember how to even breath now. I whispered, "H-home...Call..911...Hurry...Can't...breath..." "I'm calling them, don't worry! Hold on Jessie." She yelled something to someone in the background and I whispered, "Nicki...Dying..." The phone slipped threw my shaking fingers. I heard Nicki yelling something, but I couldn't hear. The wave of pain and darkness washed over me and I didn't have the strength to resurface. And I wasn't too shore that I wanted to either...

Some things are stranger than they seen. Have you ever seen a flower bloom in the spring time? You think it's just nature, right? Wrong. And the sounds late at night when you can't sleep? Not the wind like adults want you to believe. I had to learn all of this the hardest way. By experiencing it.

I was just a regular, 9th grade teenager until the day I met the new kid. His name is Xavier Josh. I thought that he was good looking, but there was just something totally different about him from other boys. He has the blond, golden hair, the green-as-fresh leaves eyes, and around 5' 7". I made the mistake of thinking that he was the quiet, never does anything out of the ordinary kind of guy when he beat up one of the jocks after they tried to beat him up. I was BEYOND shocked when I saw him knock Jeff-the jock- out, along with the other jock. Some new guy that I hadn't met. Let me tell you that after that night, I stayed away from Xavier Josh.  
Around the middle of the first semester, I saw something...not normal. And I did something...scary and NOT normal. I was just walking threw my back ground-which was more like a forest-when I hear a growling. I looked around and then, in the shadows, I saw this...creature. It growled at me and I froze. It creped closer to me and I realized that it looked like some mutated, half human-half lizard thing! I suddenly took off running and screaming toward my house as fast and loud as I could. The creature followed me and tackled me. I landed on my stomach, but turned fast enough to get on my back. The thing growled and started snapping at me, not 2' from my face.

I kept screaming till I finally just screamed at the top of my lungs, "Get the hell OFF OF ME!" My eyes shut and threw my eye lids, I saw a flash of light and the creature was gone. In an instant, I opened my eyes and saw the thing at least 5 feet from me, gasping and talking in some strange language. How was I not dead? What was that light? And what in the would WAS GOING ON? The thing spoke English in a hiss. "We ssshall rule and you will ssserve us. Your death will be our victory. Thingss are not yet finished." And it combusted.

I was froze. My arm was bleeding, it was hard to breath, and I couldn't understand what had just happened. I tried to sit up, failing the first 2 times. When I finally managed, I had to keep my hand on a tree for balance. I had to get home and get help incase there were more of those things. By the time I got home, I was so dizzy, the walls looked like swirls. Thank goodness I knew where all the numbers on the phone was, because I needed help NOW. I dialed Nicki's number, while slumping agenst the wall and slowly sliding down it to the floor.

"Hello?" "N-Nicki? I-I need h-help." "Jessie? Oh my God! Where are you! What had happened?" It was getting hard to remember how to even breath now. I whispered, "H-home...Call..911...Hurry...Can't...breath..." "I'm calling them, don't worry! Hold on Jessie." She yelled something to someone in the background and I whispered, "Nicki...Dying..." The phone slipped threw my shaking fingers. I heard Nicki yelling something, but I couldn't hear. The wave of pain and darkness washed over me and I didn't have the strength to resurface. And I wasn't too shore that I wanted to either...


	2. Chapter 2

_well, it took me a while, but here it is..._

Well, a week and a half in the hospital and they let me out. All the doctors knew was that some kind of poison had came into my system and I couldn't handle it. I had to get _all kinds_ of shots, but I was fine. My parents were gone for the month-convention-and didn't even bother to call and see if I was fine of not after my aunt Suzzie had called them. Not that I was too surprised anyway. They hardly even cared about me. To them, I was just the unplanned kid. And the only reason that they kept me was to get married. And so that everyone would feel sorry for them. But, I don't like talking about them. At school, I had orders not to do any sort of gym, so happiness. I told my friends what had attacked me and most of them had believed me. By the end of the day, let's just say that I was the talk of the school. But everyone WAS nicer to me though. And Xavier kept staring at me whenever we were in the same room. I kept my distance.

Right after school, Nicki gave me a ride to my house and told me to call her if I needed anything. Suzzie asked me if I'd be ok for about 2 hours while she went to do some errands. I didn't mind, and she trusted me on that. So while I just was bored, working on a new song on my guitar, I started making up lyrics to it. There was a knock on the front door, so I yelled, "Hold on! I'm coming!" I ran downstairs and said, "Who is it?" "It's Xavier Josh. I need to speak to you." How did he even know where I lived? Opening the door, I saw him staring down at me-cause he was a good 5" taller than me- and I said, "How did you know where I lived? And what is it that you had to come all the way here to talk to me about?" His voice sounded soft, but serious. "Can I come in? I'll explain everything to you that I can." What did that mean? And why should I let him in anyway? "What if I don't want you in my house? I don't actually even know you, and I don't let strangers inside my house." He coughed/laughed. "But you know me. I'm Xavier Josh. We go to the same school, we're in the same grade, and I can tell you what attacked you a couple of weeks ago." "Come on. And if you're fooling with me, I'm gonna kick your ass out of my house." I lead him in silence to my room. If Suzzie came home, I didn't want her hearing about what really happened. He looked around my room. I crossed my arms and said, "First off, how did you know where I lived? Second, explain." "I looked your name up on the school directory. Did you know that you're not too hard to find?"

I shrugged. So what if I was? "So? I know that. Now, what was that thing?" He didn't answer right off. "It's a demon. A class B demon, to be exact. Nasty little suckers to fight and kill. Speaking of that, how DID you kill it? And how are you able to even _see_ them?" Demon? I believed in them, but since when did they attack people? And how did HE know what attacked me? "How do you know? And do you care to tell me how there can be different 'classes' of demons? And what you mean by 'see'? Or why it attacked ME?" His head fell to the side a little, as if he was actually surprised. "Haven't you seen a demon before?" "Uh, no. Why?" What was he getting at? His eyes scrunched. "So you're telling me that you fought and killed a class B demon, and you've never saw a demon?" "Yea!" This was getting freaky, and I didn't like it. Xavier stepped closer, I stepped back, saying, "You're crazy. This whole thing is crazy! Get out of my house." He made a lunge for me, but I ducked. I staggered, then screamed at the top of my lings, "Get _OUT_!" I squeezed me eyes shut. Suddenly, there was a blast of light-just like before-and the room filled with his screaming.

I opened my eyes and he was gone. His screams came from outside now. I ran to the window and saw him being slammed up against one of the big oak trees. What WAS that? What happened? Xavier looked up at my window, into my face, with an expression of pure shock. I was frozen in my own pure shock. Did I do that? H-how? Did I do the same thing to that demon thing before? Nothing was making sense...Xavier picked himself up and just walked away after a second. As for myself, I walked numbly to me bed and moved my things. Then I think that I passed out, because everything went black.

The next day, I was afraid to go to school. Suzzie kept asking me if I had a fever-witch I didn't-and I kept telling her that I just felt sick to my stomach. I didn't tell her about last night, or anything else. That night, my parents called. Mom told me that if I missed another day of school unless I was sick, she was sending me off to some boarding school half way across the country. So I had to go back to school. There, I made shore that I stayed surrounded by my friends all day. Xavier kept starring at me whenever he saw me. He had answers, but he also was danger. With a capital D. Nicki and I spent the day together, and went to the new teens club that night to get away from everything. Some of our other friends came too, but I wasn't really in the mood to party. I just wanted answers.

Around 7, I was getting tired, so I told Nicki. She wasn't. "But we just got here!" "Just give me a ride and you can come back." In the end, she said she'd give me a ride in an hour. So I sat on one of the couches and screamed into a pillow out of frustration. The music was loud enough so that no one heard. I closed my eyes and leaned back and just tried to calm , so, nothing was normal anymore. Well, not on the outside. I think that I really DID make that light thing both times. And I knew that they were powerful. I whispered, "I just wished that everything would go back to the way they were. I hate this SO much..." "If you'd just answer my questions, then they just might."

I jumped and saw Xavier sitting next to me. I felt defeated, so I just sat there and said, "What do you want? You've already convinced me that I'm a freak. What more do you want?" "For you to come with me. Look, if I don't bring you back with me this time, I'll just have to take you by force, and I really don't want to. you choose." Was he being for real? I wasn't going _any_where with him for any reason. "Why do you even want me? I'm just some girl that you don't even know. And you're just some stalker guy that's obsessed with me." He actually laughed. Well, more of a chuckle. "I am not a stalker. And I want the same thing that you do. Answers. I promise you that if you come with me, we can BOTH get our answers." Was he even serious? Why should I? He tried to take me from my home, made me think that I'm a freak, and he's just a total jerk. But I DID need my answers... So I said, "Come on. Let's go." I followed the only guy with any of my answers out into the night...


End file.
